Sobre flocos de neve e tradições
by Nanase Kei
Summary: Tem coisas que são erradas. -30Cookies, set Outono, tema 08: Tradição-


**Sobre flocos de neve e tradições**

Tem coisas que são erradas. Coisas que são erradas e coisas que são certas, e isso todo mundo aprende desde cedo. Aprende também que fazer coisas erradas é errado e fazer coisas certas é certo. E que tem _muito mais _coisas erradas para se fazer do que coisas certas. Mas ninguém ensina sobre o que não é certo nem errado. Ninguém fala nada sobre o que simplesmente não era pra acontecer, porque não era para acontecer e por isso ninguém se preocupou com aquela coisa, com aquele problema, com aquele _im-pre-vis-to _que um dia você procurou no dicionário pra ela saber como se escrevia. E o _im-pre-vis-to_ se torna errado de repente, porque ganhou um significado e o significado também não era para existir.

E coisas que não eram para acontecer deixam de existir rápido, porque todo mundo quer que elas não existam. Porque, se elas existirem, tornam-se coisas erradas. Mas ninguém ensina isso, ninguém fala disso para ninguém.

Vocês não tinham como saber, tinham?

_**X**_

A história de vocês não foi exatamente bonita. Não foi exatamente original, também. Mas, verdade seja dita, ela lhes pertenceu – a história de uma faca de _três gumes_. A história dela, de você, e _delas._

**_X_**

Elas. É claro. Para você, eram talhadas em mármore. Para ela, era mais como se fossem cravadas na pele.

Os adultos falavam delas. Em voz baixa e sussurrada, em voz alta e orgulhosa, de como elas eram belas e dignas e impecáveis e indiscutíveis. Os adultos falavam tantas coisas... Vocês não ouviam. Mas vocês sabiam delas, desde sempre, desde quando eram muito pequenos para se lembrarem.

As tradições.

**_X_**

(Vocês eram crianças. É necessário frisar isso para o andamento da história: Vocês eram crianças. Que a justiça lhes seja feita, vocês eram. Fizeram tudo errado e tudo que não deveriam fazer, mas eram crianças. Sorriram para a pessoa errada no momento errado, do jeito errado, com os corações batendo na velocidade errada. Vocês eram crianças... E amaram cedo demais.)

**_X_**

Vocês também tinham as suas. Crianças também têm suas tradições, não tão belas e dramáticas como as dos adultos, mas tão valorosas quanto. Em vez de estarem gravadas em pedra, estavam nos sorrisos, naquela época.

Neve fria escorrendo entre os dedos. Passava um tempo e começava a doer, e era hora de colocar as luvas de novo. Sorriso pequeno nos lábios dela, risada tímida porque ela nunca tinha coragem de rir alto. Você tinha, naquela época, e jogava alguns flocos no cabelo dela para fazê-la gargalhar também. Nunca obtinha resultado, mas era parte do momento, afinal.

Era parte de muitas coisas.

**_X_**

(Sempre que nevava, vocês estavam lá. Era uma tradição sua, a princípio, até que ela começou a te seguir, engatinhando, pelo assoalho de madeira da sede do clã, e acabou escorregando. E você riu, agitando as mãozinhas na direção dela, se remexendo nos braços de seu pai para ele levá-la também.

(E, desde então, aquele pequeno quintal em frente à casa dos Hyuugas ficava cheio de pegadas minúsculas nos dias de neve.)

**_X_**

Vocês gostavam de neve. Você mais do que ela, no início, mas só no início. Quando vocês fossem um pouco mais velhos, vocês estudariam juntos e você ensinaria a ela tudo que conseguia entender – mas, já naquela época, você a ensinou a gostar de neve. Através de desenhos feitos na substância gelada com o dedo indicador protegido pela luva, de flocos de neve espalhados nos cabelos dela (e, muito de vez em quando, nos seus também, mas só quando ela tinha coragem). Através de um cachecol que ela achou tão bonito, mas era largo demais, e você a consolou dizendo que, se os dois usassem, serviria bem – mesmo que aquela lã coçasse e deixasse o seu pescoço pálido vermelho de tão irritado. Através de você mesmo, e dela, e da ausência de todo o resto.

Fazia parte da tradição que brincassem sozinhos. Não por um capricho próprio. Naquela época, nenhuma criança relutaria em te deixar entrar em qualquer brincadeira que fizessem, mas o mesmo não ocorria com ela. Então, vocês brincavam sozinhos. Aquela emenda da lei não escrita surgiu quando você tinha seis anos, e uns garotos te chamaram para brincar com eles. Ela se escondeu atrás de você, as mãos pequenas apoiadas nas suas costas – estava tremendo e não era de frio. Você perguntou, _e ela?_ E eles se entreolharam meio em dúvida, meio reconsiderando. Mas a desculpa chegou, _é que ela é muito pequena, só tem cinco anos, não é?_

_Não. Nós temos seis anos._

E eles fizeram caretas e resmungaram qualquer coisa, _nem parece. _E se afastaram aos poucos, as pegadas espalhadas pela neve. Mas Hinata cutucou o seu ombro, _Neji-nii-san, eu tenho mesmo cinco anos, _e o abrir da palma esquerda, os cinco dedos levantados para deixar claro. E você suspirou, cansado, querendo dizer que aquilo não importava, que, mesmo que se ela tivesse _sete_, eles não iriam chamá-la. Mas você apenas acariciou o topo da cabeça dela e disse: "_Mas eu tenho. E você nasceu em dezembro, Hinata-sama, é quase a mesma coisa."_

E ela abaixou o rosto, corada. E ela segurou de leve, muito leve, a sua mão. E ela disse algo que nunca havia dito antes.

"_Obrigada, Neji-nii-san."_

Você sentiu o rosto esquentar, e sorriu. Um sorriso de canto, quase imperceptível. "_Deixa disso, Hinata-sama." _E virou o rosto quando ela soltou sua mão. "_Vamos brincar."_ Disse. Ela sorriu, confirmando com a cabeça. E a neve que molhava os seus pés pareceu mais macia.

Aquele tipo de felicidade boba também era uma tradição.

**_X_**

(Adendo: Houve um dia em que ela acordou tossindo, e tomou café da manhã espirrando. Ela tentou te acompanhar até a porta, mas começou a tremer por causa do frio, e a sentir dor. "_Muita dor"_, foi o que disse a você e aos criados preocupados que a cercaram naquele momento.

Ela não saiu da cama naquele dia, e você não saiu do lado dela.)

**_X_**

Ela gostava de mãos. Das suas, em especial. Você não era de fazer gestos de afeto e ficaria constrangido com qualquer um que pegasse em suas mãos, e ela era assim também. Mas vocês se conheciam desde muito, muito pequenos. E quando se é _muito pequeno_ a vergonha não existe (você só a aprende quando cresce mais um pouco), e por isso ela não tinha problemas em segurar os seus dedos minúsculos entre os dela menores ainda, e apertar a pele pálida contra a dela mais pálida ainda, e sorrir aquele sorriso bobo para o seu mais bobo ainda. Naquela época, quando vocês tinham três anos. Quando tinham quatro, quando tinham cinco. Quando tinham seis, sete, oito, nove, dez, onze e doze – e aí parou, mas isso foi muito depois.

Naquela época, quando vocês eram pequenos, ela ainda segurava as suas mãos. Era uma tradição, mas essa não englobava os dias de neve – porque as luvas tampavam a pele e acabavam com a graça da atividade. Mas _segurar_ era o termo errado. Ela _analisava. _Ela apertava, passava os dedos por toda a textura da pele, segurava uma entre as suas e tocava toda a extensão da palma e dos dedos. Traçava as linhas das suas mãos – a da vida, do amor e todas as outras que vocês não conheciam (e vocês não conheciam a maioria). Você não retribuía, você só observava enquanto ela decorava as suas mãos, mas sem te encarar nos olhos.

**_X_**

(É bem verdade que, naquela época, você não via nada de mais naqueles momentos. Eram tão naturais quanto respirar. Vocês apenas se sentavam para conversar ou estudar ou ficar em silêncio, e então começava. Era rotineiro, comum. Mas, depois, quando refletiria sozinho sobre os acontecimentos que se seguiram a isso – e refletiria tantas vezes, Neji– , você se perguntaria, muito vagamente e sem resposta: "_Será que foi ali?")_

**_X_**

Quando você recebeu a marca, não houve vergonha. Nem mesmo desconforto. Não. Vocês se conheciam desde muito, muito pequenos. E vocês sabiam de tudo desde então. Os adultos achavam que não, mas os adultos se enganavam. Eles tinham as tradições _deles _e vocês tinham as suas, e eram obrigados a seguirem ambas.

Agora, analisando com cuidado, talvez servisse como desculpa. Vocês tinham que seguir as suas e as deles. Eram muitas, muitas mesmo – e vocês eram pequenos, muito pequenos mesmo. Não era natural que esquecessem algumas?

**_X_**

(Mas não era. Mesmo.)

**_X_**

Um dia, você pegou as mãos dela. Eram pequenas, minúsculas, menores até do que vocês. A pele era branca como a sua, tão clara que até parecia pálida. Mas era tão, tão macia, e tão quentinha. Você as segurou por vários segundos, mantendo-as paradas entre os seus dedos. Ela corou intensamente, te encarando. E você sorriu, e ela sorriu, e, se fosse inverno, a neve teria sorrido também.

Naquela época, _vocês _tinham nove anos.

_**X**_

(_"Tem certeza de que não quer ir lá fora, filho?"_

Você sacudiu a cabeça com firmeza, embora ela tivesse garantido que não se importaria. Que graça teria ir lá fora sem ela? Que graça tinha a neve sem ela?

"_Vou ficar aqui até Hinata-sama se sentir melhor." _Disse, com aquela convicção que só um garoto de dez anos pode ter. E o pai dela, normalmente tão assustador, pareceu desconcertado.

"_Estará tudo bem se você for, Neji." _Falou. Era provavelmente a terceira vez que ele falava com você, desde que se conheceram, mas você apenas tornou a balançar a cabeça.

"_Quando Hinata-sama melhorar, eu vou com ela."_

E você não chegou a ver quando eles se entreolharam, mas, se tivesse, talvez entendesse melhor, depois.)

_**X**_

Você nunca percebeu, mas foi então que as suas tradições começaram a mudar. Não que as deixassem de cumprir, mas algumas tradições _novas _surgiram. Tradições _dela. _

Ela passou a voltar cada vez mais corada das aulas. E passou a sair todas as tardes, sem dizer a ninguém aonde ia. Naquela época, você a seguiu, uma vez (_só para protegê-la, só pra ter certeza de que tudo estava bem)_. Ela fora até um campo de treinamento aberto, e você detestou absolutamente tudo no lugar. O chão de areia, a árvore velha que ficava por perto, e, principalmente, o garoto louro que treinava incessantemente.

Ele se chamava Naruto.

Você não gostou dele. Você o achou bobo, idiota, escandaloso e inadequado. Você achou que ele falava alto demais e era um péssimo ninja. Achou as roupas dele irritantes e odiou a forma como ele sempre andava suado. Você olhou a forma como ela o observava e suspirava em silêncio e teve certeza de que aquele era o menino mais estúpido que conheceria na vida. E, ao voltar para casa naquele dia, você passou o jantar inteiro emburrado e não quis comer nada. Naquela época, Hinata-_sama _andava um pouco distraída, ainda mais do que o normal – e, por isso, não reparou quando você levantou deixando seu prato intocado. E você teve certeza de que Uzumaki Naruto era a pessoa que mais odiava neste mundo.

Naquela época.

**_X_**

(Já agora, qual terá sido o verdadeiro motivo para aquelas observações escondidas de todos? Você descobriu, mais tarde, porque você a conhecia bem – porque vocês se conheciam desde muito, muito pequenos. E você entendeu, na verdade, que ela estabelecera suas próprias tradições para fugir das outras – para fugir de tudo. E ela não tinha razão? Vocês eram crianças. É fácil esquecer-se agora, mas vocês ês eram muito novos para destruírem as próprias vidas daquela maneira. Vocês estavam fazendo tudo errado e tudo que não tinham que fazer, mas, naquela época, era justificável, não? E não era natural que ela quisesse acabar com tudo aquilo antes mesmo de começar, para o _seu _próprio bem?

Vocês eram crianças – mas em breve deixariam de ser, naturalmente, e não haveria mais nada que pudesse salvá-los.)

_**X**_

Você não achava que a amava, não ali. Você achava que a pessoa mais importante da sua vida era ele. Ele tinha mãos grandes e cheias de cicatrizes. Ele passava-as pelos seus cabelos, sorrindo ligeiramente – sorriso este que sumia ao ver Hinata_-sama _e seu pai. Mas ele sorria para você, Neji. Ele falava com você e ria com você, e quando se é criança é assim que a gente identifica o amor. E você o amava.

Ele também tinha suas tradições. Como desviar o olhar quando Hiashi_-sama _o encarasse. Como encarar Hinata-_sama _com ódio. Como abaixar a cabeça para as ordens de qualquer um dos dois – ah, mas essa era não era dele, era do clã. Ele não gostava do clã, mas te mandava respeitá-lo. Ele seguia todas as tradições, mesmo as que detestava, e você o admirava por isso.

Ele foi o primeiro a notar.

Quando vocês voltavam para casa, e ele segurava a sua mão pequena na dele. Parou de repente, as mãos descendo para os seus ombros, e te encarou nos olhos. Pareceu tão sério, e você não entendeu o por que.

"Sabe, Neji" Disse, parecendo escolher com cuidado as palavras. "Você não precisa ficar ao lado da Hinata-sama o tempo todo." E você, estúpido como todo ser de dez anos era, não compreendeu. "Mas eu tenho que protegê-la, papai. E eu gosto dela." Ele sacudiu a cabeça, suspirando. Ele te amou. Ele te amou muito mais do que você era capaz de amá-lo. Muito mais do que você era capaz de entender. "Apenas esteja certo de que não gosta demais." Ele temeu por você, Neji, quando você ainda nem sabia o que temer.X

Podia ter sido diferente.

Hiashi_-sama _podia não ter matado aquele homem. Hinata-_sama _poderia ter sido levada (mas você sentia um aperto no estômago ao imaginar isso, e se odiava por sentir-se assim). Aquelas tradições, _todas elas_, poderiam não existir. Hiashi-_sama _podia ter sido morto. Hinata-_sama _poderia chorar durante a cena, mesmo que ela e o pai nunca tivessem sido ligados, e você poderia abraçá-la com cuidado para esconder que estava chorando também. E o pai, _seu _pai, chorando desesperadamente pela morte do irmão, cairia de joelhos ao seu lado, soluçando. Mas cairia de joelhos, cairia em pé – vivo, afinal.

Podia ter sido diferente.

Não foi.

**_X_**

Não houve enterro, pois não havia corpo – e eles sequer se incomodaram em fazer um túmulo simbólico, por que, afinal, de que importava? E eles estavam certos, não foi, Neji? De que teria te adiantado ter um lugar específico para chorar?

Você não levantou a cabeça o dia inteiro.

Você apenas ficou parado ali, fora da casa dos Hyuugas, os braços pendendo ao lado do corpo e os olhos focados no chão. E a neve que molhava os seus ombros podia ser considerada uma ironia cruel, mas você sabia que ela só havia caído naquele dia porque queria estar ao seu lado naquele momento. Porque ela era sua amiga. Porque ela sabia de tudo, Neji, porque ela percebera até mesmo antes de seu pai, mas você só notou isso anos depois.

No final das contas, foi meio estúpido ter ficado parado ali. Era óbvio que ela saberia que você teria ido até lá, imediatamente, assim que ouvisse que havia saído – porque vocês se conheciam desde muito, muito pequenos. E era óbvio que ela esperaria um pouco e tentaria, tentaria se controlar, mas acabaria indo.

Ela não te encarou em nenhum momento.

Não. Ela caminhou até o seu lado, deixando pegadas na neve (e era tão triste o fato de que elas não eram mais minúsculas). Você nunca soube, mas ela pensou em centenas de coisas diferentes para dizer, naquela hora. Ela pensou em consolá-lo, em animá-lo, em ouvi-lo, em desculpar-se. Mas ela não fez nada disso. Ela não _tinha _que fazer nada disso, afinal. Ela não era boa com palavras – ela não era boa com nada. Mas ela veio de qualquer maneira, sem nem saber como ajudar, sem nem saber se _deveria _ajudar.

E não deveria, Neji.

Mas ela veio, e tentou encontrar coragem para dizer qualquer coisa e não conseguiu, e por isso apenas segurou a manga do seu casaco. Você pensou em afastá-la, mas não conseguiu – faltavam-lhe forças até para odiá-la. Você apenas limitou-se a encarar o chão enquanto ela escorregava os dedos vagarosamente pelo seu braço, sentindo que tudo terminara, que nada mais aconteceria de novo, nunca mais. E você entendeu, pela primeira vez, que havia visto a morte de perto e que ainda a veria muitas vezes.

E então vocês não eram mais crianças e doeu quando ela apertou a sua mão.

**_X_**

(Passariam-se três anos até que ela a tocasse novamente.)

**_X_**

Vocês cresceram. Vocês cresceram muito, mas não de repente, é lógico – cresceram aos poucos, um de cada vez, como não poderia deixar de ser. E quando se cresce, abandonam-se velhos hábitos, sem perceber. No caso de vocês, velhas tradições. E a parte engraçada é que vocês não eram mais _vocês. _Agora eram _você _e _ela, _separados pelo tempo, pelas escolhas, pelos medos e pelas vontades. Cada um, um indivíduo único. É claro que ambos eram mais felizes na época em que nenhum dos dois sabia soletrar _indivíduo_, mas, quanto a isso, não havia o que se fazer.

Novas tradições surgiram.

A primeira era mútua, entre vocês dois. Consistia no olhar de desprezo que sempre direcionava a ela ao se encontrarem no corredor, e na forma como ela desviava os olhos _sem corar. _A parte de não corar era importante, porque deixava claro que o passado era o passado, e que ela jamais coraria por sua causa de novo.

A segunda era um pouco mais complexa. Também incluía a ambos, mas de maneira estranhamente inconsciente de cada um. Consistia no seu exercício diário de encostar o corpo na parede externa da sede, bebendo um chá, sempre que ela e Hiashi-_sama _iam treinar. E, obviamente, no exercício diário de Hinata_-sama _de mostrar-se muito desconfortável pela sua presença, e mesmo assim nunca sugerir que mudassem de lugar.

Consistia também em beber o chá o mais vagarosamente possível.

A terceira era a neve. Mas não a neve de antes. Ela continuava caindo, sempre ansiosa por notícias de vocês, mas não levou muito tempo até perceber que _vocês _não existiam mais. Mas ela não precisava ficar triste, porque _você _ainda existia e sempre passava no mínimo meia hora no terreno nos dias de neve, e _Hinata-sama _ainda existia e sempre passava a meia hora que se seguia a sua no terreno naqueles dias, também. E ela te observava pela janela enquanto esperava que saísse, Neji, e quando saía ela pisava nas suas pegadas, apagando-as logo depois, e mesmo assim aquilo não significava nada.

A quarta era o ódio. Era um elemento fundamental nas três últimas, também – era o motivo para seus olhares de desprezo, para o medo dela, para o fato de evitarem deliberadamente se encarar nos dias de neve. Mas, que ninguém se iluda: Havia mesmo ódio. Vocês deixaram de ser crianças ao conhecerem a morte, e junto com ela aprenderam a capacidade de odiar. Da parte dela também, sim. O engraçado é que nunca nenhum dos dois se perguntava o motivo. Era medo? Ou era dor? Mas nenhum conseguiu entender. Pensaram que fosse por causa da morte dele. Mas foi pela de _vocês._

_**X**_

(A única quebra nesta tradição foi numa tarde de inverno, quando você entrava em casa apenas para que ela pudesse sair. Tiveram a idéia idiota de escolher a mesma porta. E se encararam meio estupefatos, meio envergonhados, meio sem saber o que fazer. E uma sensação estranha tomou conta dos dois, um calor que subiu pelos rostos de ambos e os fez desviarem o olhar ao mesmo tempo.

_Você _tinha treze anos.

_Ela _tinha doze.)

_**X**_

Você treinou de forma até mesmo exagerada para o exame chunin, no meio de tudo aquilo. Você disse que queria encher de orgulho a memória do seu pai, mas o que você queria mesmo era ser melhor do que ela, ainda mais do que já era. Para poder desprezá-la em paz. Você não pensou muito em quem enfrentaria. Achava que qualquer um cairia facilmente sob sua força anormal. Não se preocupou. Achou que se divertiria muito na luta, que seria, no mínimo, uma distração interessante por alguns minutos, para que quando se cansasse pudesse acabar com o adversário em paz, sem o menor problema.

Você, honestamente, nunca achou que seria ela.

Nunca havia nem imaginado isso. Na sua visão, ela lutaria com alguém tão ou mais fraco do que ela, e – dependendo de como se sentia na hora em que imaginava – ela poderia ser humilhada e sofrer a pior derrota de todos os tempos ou vencer por muito pouco.

Foi a primeira opção.

_**X**_

No final, era o esperado, não? Desde quando ela era capaz de te vencer? Ela nunca foi – nem quando vocês eram pequenos, e olha que naquela época vocês não lutavam. Portanto, era óbvio o que aconteceria. Era óbvio para todo mundo lá, para ela também. Então, por que ela fez questão de lutar tanto? Ela falou que era por causa do tal Naruto. Ela falou dele _de propósito. _Porque queria te deixar irritado e sabia que falar de Naruto o irritava. E porque falar de Naruto a animava. Falar de Naruto a deixava feliz.

Naruto fazia bem a ela e a você, não.

Mas não tinha problema, porque não era isso que você queria – não naquela época. Não queria fazer bem a ela porque até sua existência lhe fazia mal. _E isso é que era o certo._ Era mais certo que a odiasse e desprezasse, por tudo que ela era, por tudo que passaram juntos. E ela sabia, Neji, ela sabia naquele momento e foi por isso que quis tanto te derrotar. Por isso ela falou verdades idiotas que te irritaram e por isso falou _dele. _Porque ainda tinha esperanças, Neji. Ela ainda queria salvar vocês dois.

E você _realmente _teve a intenção de matá-la.

Você teve, sim, você teve. Você _ia _matá-la, sim, você ia, e ia resolver todos os problemas de ambos com isso, mas aqueles estúpidos te impediram. Aqueles idiotas. Eles pensavam que a entendiam. Eles pensavam que ela queria ficar viva. Eles não entendiam nada, por que ela ia querer? Ela ia querer, sim, para cumprir as tradições e ainda ver a neve e ainda ver Naruto – mas o que é que eles sabiam sobre isso? O que é que eles sabiam sobre ela? Eles não sabiam nada – sobre você, sobre ela, sobre _vocês _(que, mesmo morto, merecia o devido respeito).

E ele.

Ele gritou com você. Você o detestou quando era menor, mas, naquele momento, sentiu simpatia por ele, Neji. Porque ele foi o primeiro a gritar com você em muito, muito tempo. Porque ele não te odiava, e porque ele não a odiava. Porque ele não odiava ninguém. E você não teve ciúmes, Neji, você não foi egoísta. Você desejou por ela, sim, você desejou: Você quis tanto que ele a amasse, naquele momento, _tanto, _até mais do que ela.

Porque ele sabia amar e você não.

(Mas ela também não sabia, então será que aquilo teria realmente funcionado? Não era provável que ele jamais conseguisse lhe ensinar? Ou aquela era só a _sua _vontade?)

Hinata-_sama _o entendia. Ele a entendia. Eles seriam o par perfeito se não fosse pela sua existência. Não podiam simplesmente te esquecer? Mas ela não podia. Porque ela era fraca demais, boba demais, inútil demais. Porque ela já havia tentado tantas vezes.

Porque sabia que você tinha _inveja _dele. Mas ela errou, Neji. Ela achou que fosse pela sua admiração por Naruto, mas errou. Era pela capacidade de ignorá-la.

Que ele possuía e você não.

_**X**_

Foi engraçado, porque você se tornou uma espécie de vilão depois daquela luta. Todos da sede te encaravam com censura. Uzumaki Naruto jurou se vingar de você, e Gai lhe passou um sermão no dia seguinte, dizendo que você havia exagerado, e que não valia a pena perder a cabeça. Até a neve se absteve por um tempo, como se tentasse te castigar. Eles tinham razão, é claro. Você ultrapassou todos os limites imagináveis, você foi _cruel, _você poderia tê-la matado. Você _quis _matá-la, sim, mas nunca revelou isso a ninguém. Não que precisasse, todos havia entendido, percebido a sua intenção assassina – você poderia matá-la.

Você se tornou o vilão, e nem se magoou por isso.

_**X**_

(Mas você a visitou todos os dias no hospital, sempre à noite, sempre escondido, sempre quando ela já estava dormindo. E você ficava ali, observando os ferimentos que _você _causara, por horas, sem falar nem se mexer nem fazer mais nada. Durante todos os vinte e sete dias que ela ficou internada.

Você fez menção de esticar a mão e tocar-lhe o rosto, uma vez, mas não teve coragem – e isso não fez diferença nenhuma para ninguém.)

_**X**_

Nesse momento da história, no entanto, é necessário dar um salto – é preciso, sim, porque tem coisas que não se falam. E era tradição guardar alguns segredos, também – e nunca mencionar os que já sabiam, claro, porque senão eles deixariam de ser o que eram: Segredos. Segredinhos bobos de criança, embora vocês não fossem mais crianças. Mesmo assim, eles eram necessários. Porque todo mundo precisa de segredos. Todo mundo precisa esconder uma parte do que é. Vocês não eram exceção.

E é por isso, afinal, que é preciso dar um salto agora, e pular certas partes que podem ser consideradas importantes. É lógico. Tem coisas que não são para acontecer, tem coisas que não são para ser contadas. Por isso, é certo pular aqui a sua luta com Uzumaki Naruto, e a conversa posterior com Hiashi-_sama _e o momento em você tornou a encará-la, depois de tudo. E que ninguém tente visualizar as suas expressões naquele momento.

Que ninguém tente imaginar o que você sentiu na hora, ou o que você queria ter dito em vez do que disse, ou ouvido em vez do que ouviu. Ou feito em vez do que fez.

Que ninguém tente entender.

**_X_**

(Na primeira vez que vocês jantaram juntos, os três, depois daquela luta, foi meio constrangedor. Ninguém sabia direito o que falar. Hiashi-_sama _fez menção de começar algum assunto, mas a tentativa não resultou em nada. Comeram em silêncio, vocês dois muito corados, e até ele com um ligeiro rubor no rosto. Você foi o primeiro a levantar

Respirou fundo antes de olhar para Hiashi_-sama _e dizer _"obrigado". _

Levantou a cabeça devagar, e virou-se para sair. Foram três passos até a porta antes que ouvisse a voz dela. _"Neji-nii-san!", _ela chamou, e você olhou para trás.

Sorriu sem querer, e ela sorriu de volta.)

**_X_**

Certas tradições, é claro, se mantiveram.

Você ainda se referia a ela com o _"sama"_. Ainda bebia o chá enquanto observava o treinamento dela. E havia a marca em sua testa, que nada no mundo seria capaz de apagar. Os olhares de desprezo e medo, por sua vez, foram substituídos pela ausência dos mesmos – pela básica de só olhar quando o outro não pudesse notar. Um certo rubor tomava seus rostos quando essa última falhava.

Vocês voltaram a observar a neve.

Sentaram-se em silêncio e a olharam em silêncio, sentindo os flocos gelados caírem em seus ombros. Não havia mais risadas nem brincadeiras nem análises de mãos. Só aquele reencontro com uma velha amiga, sempre que ela vinha, durante horas a fio sem dizer uma palavra.

Foi bom. E ela gostou de rever vocês.

**_X_**

Havia um certo estranhamento, a princípio. Não um desconfortável, mas sim aquele tipo de quando você vê uma coisa muito bonita e não sabe direito o que dizer. Vocês tinham se esquecido do quanto a neve era bonita – sim, ela tinha esquecido o quanto a neve ficava bonita caída nos seus cabelos, e você tinha esquecido como os flocos pareciam brilhantes no contato com a pele dela. Mas não é certo afirmar que tudo havia sido esquecido: Vocês ainda mantinham, naquelas horas, a tradição de _olhar-e-desviar-os-olhos-logo-depois. _E ela encarava os seus cabelos, e o seu rosto, e as suas mãos – e contorcia as próprias desconfortavelmente, meio nervosa, meio sem saber direito o que fazer...

E um dia ela encostou.

Assim, simplesmente, sem planejamento prévio. Ela encostou nas suas mãos e pegou a esquerda entre as dela, corando fortemente, e tirou a luva e recomeçou a analisar depois de tanto tempo.

E você se sentiu meio mal por elas terem crescido tanto, e por terem alguns arranhões, agora.

(Ela também.)

Era engraçado sentir os dedos dela. Tinham mudado um pouco, também – as pontas estavam mais ásperas. Era engraçado, era estranho. Era bom. E justamente por ser bom que vocês não deviam fazer, mas ela fez.

Sem saber o porquê, mas fez.

Doeu. Depois de algum tempo, mesmo sem haver nenhum motivo para isso, os dedos dela na sua palma começaram a arder um pouco. Eram cinco deles, cinco pequenos machucados. Você sentiu o rosto esquentar e não olhou para ela. _E doeu muito. _Doeu porque vocês se conheciam desde muito, muito pequenos – e faziam aquilo desde então. Doeu porque você entendeu que não deviam tê-lo feito em momento algum. Doeu porque você _entendeu. _Você entendeu naquela hora todos olhares, todas as palavras não-faladas, todos os medos, todo o ódio, toda a neve. Todas as suas tradições.

E doeu.

Doeu porque fazia tanto tempo.

E porque você apertou a mão dela com força demais.

**_X_**

(A partir daí, não era mais justo que alguém ainda pudesse ter pena. Vocês já entendiam. Vocês já tinham visto alguém morrer, vocês não eram mais crianças. E faziam três anos que não se tocavam. Três anos nos quais deviam ter aprendido algo, mas não aprenderam. E, embora isso não sirva como justificativa, é melhor que se apresente a explicação que deram: É que tinha doído _tanto. _É que precisavam de algo para amenizar a dor. Sabiam que aquilo só a aumentaria, então era inútil – mas ela sempre foi inútil em todos os aspectos, como você sempre afirmou, então por que se preocupar tanto?

Vocês queriam se salvar, mas condenaram a si próprios.

Sem saber o por que.

Mas condenaram.)

**_X_**

Novamente, não seria certo descrever a cena. Não pela necessidade de segredos, desta vez, mas pelo fato de que seria impossível descrevê-la sem deixá-la bonita – e beleza é tudo que vocês não tinham.

Apenas fique registrado que os lábios dela estavam frios.

E que a neve lamentou silenciosa a estupidez de vocês, como se já soubesse no que aquilo iria dar.

**_X_**

(A porta se fechou com um baque alto. As suas mãos, ao empurrá-la, tremiam – e ela também. Você desceu dos lábios para o pescoço sem olhá-la nos olhos, fingindo que não era de propósito. Não era bom, era assustador, era _necessário _e era tudo. Vocês estavam tremendo e estavam vermelhos e ofegantes e precisavamparar, e precisavam continuar_, _e tinham a desagradável sensação de que deviam dizer alguma coisa naquela hora que faria toda a diferença, mas nenhum dos dois disse. E o seu quimono quase não fez barulho quando atingiu o chão.

_ Vocês _tinham dezesseis anos.)

**_X_**

Você ouviu o barulho dela se levantando. Verdade seja dita, você _ouviu. _Mas não se mexeu. Porque ela tinha mesmo que ir embora, não tinha? Ela tinha, porque era tudo culpa dela. E ela _foi _embora. E você fingiu que estava dormindo, e ela fingiu que acreditou. Vocês eram bons em fingir, no fim das contas – pelo menos nisso. E você não tentou ir atrás dela, Neji, porque você estava cansado e _você tinha entendido_, finalmente, depois de tudo. E ela foi embora, porque ela já tinha entendido há tanto tempo, tanta coisa e isso a fazia ainda mais culpada que você.

Você gostaria de ver o mundo aos olhos dela. Gostaria de sentir tudo que ela já sentira; de ver tudo que ela já vira; de amar tudo que ela amou. Gostaria de derramar as mesmas lágrimas que ela derramara; de rir os mesmos risos discretos que ela riu. Gostaria de passar por tudo que ela já passara, por tudo que ela vivera. Gostaria de ver o mundo aos olhos dela. Gostaria de ver o mundo _com _os olhos dela.

Gostaria de sê-la. De pensar tudo que ela pensara, de sonhar tudo que ela já sonhou. Sê-la, fazer parte da sua essência – e então, quem sabe, entender porque a amava tanto.

**_X_**

(Passaram-se trinta e seis dias até vocês se falarem novamente. Trinta e sete... Trinta e oito. No trigésimo nono dia, você andou até a porta do quarto dela e levantou a mão para bater, mas os soluços que ouviu o fizeram recuar. Então foram quarenta.)

**_X_**

Não era como se você não pudesse ter entendido sozinho. Você ouviu os sussurros desconfiados dos outros membros da sede, e notou algumas vezes o olhar de Hiashi-_sama _se prolongar nela com uma censura ainda maior do que a habitual. E houve ainda a pergunta sobre como ela estava, de Inuzuka Kiba, que foi dita num tom sinceramente preocupado e sem malícia, _"porque Hinata vem passando mal com freqüência ultimamente". _Você controlou o impulso de dizer que ela estava sempre mal, o que era uma resposta desnecessariamente grosseira e que nem era verdade, quando se pensava no assunto.

Mas você não controlou o impulso de segui-la quando ela passou rápido demais ao seu lado no corredor, e depois se arrependeria por isso.

Porque ela nem tinha se preocupado em fechar a porta.

Porque ela abaixou a cabeça em direção à privada e _vomitou._

E você entendeu que finalmente tinham sido castigados.

_**X**_

("_Aqui, Hinata-sama", _você disse, segurando entre os dedos o livro grosso demais. "_Im-pre-vis-to. __É com 'm', sim."_ Finalizou, fechando o dicionário e encarando-a. Ela sorriu.

Estava nevando.)

_**X**_

Será que foi o destino? Talvez tenha sido. Talvez ele tenha olhado-os de longe (de onde quer que ele viva), apontado-os com um dedo longo e fino e dito _"eles, são aqueles ali"._ Talvez _ele _tenha feito tudo aquilo acontecer.

Mas não.

(Porque ela tocou os seus dedos)

Nem o destino vocês podiam culpar.

_**X**_

_Vocês _tinham dezesseis anos.

_Ele _tinha um mês.

_**X**_

É preciso ressaltar que a sua reação não foi nada admirável, porque realmente não foi. Tudo que você fez foi recuar alguns passos e apoiar-se na parede e deixar o corpo escorregar até o chão. E bem lá fundo tinha consciência de que ela provavelmente precisava de muito mais ajuda do que você, mas nem isso o fez se mexer.

Nem isso.

_**X**_

"_Hinata-sama."_

Ela não respondeu.

"_Hinata-sama."_

Ela não respondeu.

"_Hinata..."_

Ela se levantou e saiu depressa da sua frente, escondendo o rosto no braço, e você ouviu o barulho da porta do banheiro batendo.

"_... sama."_

_**X**_

Naquela noite você não dormiu. Você ficou pensando nela, em você, em vocês e nele. Principalmente nele. Claro que não havia garantias de que seria um menino, mas você achava que sim, sem nenhum motivo especial. E nas sete noites que se seguiram você sonhou com ele, e às vezes ele parecia tanto com você, e às vezes parecia tanto com ela e na verdade não fazia nenhuma diferença, porque vocês tinham os mesmos traços. E, embora tenha pensado o tempo todo, naquelas noites você não sonhou com ela. Por medo.

_**X**_

(Porque a verdade é que você não tinha certeza, Neji. Você não tinha certeza, você estava com medo. Das pessoas da vila, de Hiashi-_sama, _dos seus amigos, de Uzumaki Naruto, dele, dela. Mas você não era mais criança, Neji. Você não tinha mais o direito de ter medo.

Nem ela.

Ela. Você não podia nem dizer que a culpa era dela. Ela tentou evitar o máximo que pôde, você que foi idiota e não ouviu. E ela também foi idiota e não ouviu, e vocês dois estavam na pior situação em que poderiam pensar e tudo em que _você _conseguia pensar era ela, ela, ela. Hinata-_sama _é fraca. É inútil e é boba. Você sabia disso, você soube desde que se conheceram – e se conheciam desde muito, muito pequenos. Desde que eram crianças. Desde que as pegadas dela eram minúsculas e os seus dedos eram de menina. Desde quando a neve ainda era um brinquedo. Desde quando vocês não sabiam que as coisas podiam doer tanto.

Desde então, Neji.

Vocês há muito haviam deixado aquela época para trás, sim, mas ainda é preciso se lembrar disso, porque foi essa a principal causa.

Porque vocês se conheciam desde muito, muito pequenos – e precisavam um do outro desde então.)

_**X**_

As mãos dela haviam crescido. Você já havia reparado antes, mas, quando elas agarraram a borda da camisa dela enquanto Hinata-_sama _olhava para baixo, por algum motivo o pensamento te ocorreu. Antes eram tão pequenas.

"_O que você vai fazer?", _foi a sua pergunta, tão ríspida, tão seca, tão fria – porque você não conseguiu dizer de outro jeito. Ela abaixou a cabeça para não ter que te encarar, mas você também não queria olhar nos olhos dela, então mirou as mãos. Tinham crescido, mesmo. Mas eram tão claras quanto antes, e dessa vez estavam tremendo.

Assim como a voz.

"_Vou dizer que é do Kiba-kun." _Ela disse, e você não soube o que te espantou mais, se as palavras ou o fato de ela não ter gaguejado ao dizê-las. "_Ele sabe da verdade e disse que pode ficar ao meu lado se eu quiser. Então... Sim..." _E as mãos se torceram frenéticas, como se ela quisesse sair correndo dali. _"É isso que eu vou fazer."_

"_... Ah."_

Ah.

_**X**_

(Podia ter dito tanta coisa para ela naquela hora, tanta, tanta coisa, Neji – podia ter dito que não, que não era daquele jeito que vocês deveriam terminar, que vocês se conheciam há tanto tempo, que ficaram afastados por tempo demais, que as mãos dela tinham crescido, que ela tinha crescido, que _vocês _tinham crescido e que talvez pudessem sobreviver, talvez pudessem quebrar todas as tradições ao mesmo tempo e viver sem elas. Podia ter falado tanta coisa, durante horas e horas e horas, e jamais diria tudo porque não tinham inventado palavras para contar uma história como a de vocês, uma história que não deveria ter acontecido, que só fez mal por existir. Podia ter falado durante dias, durante meses, durante anos sem parar - e jamais diria tudo porque jamais saberia tudo que tinha para dizer.)

_**X**_

"_Eu te amo.", _você murmurou. Mas não encontrou coragem para dizer em voz alta, o que não fez diferença, porque ela ouviu, de qualquer modo. E aquilo não a fez olhar para trás, afinal de contas, apenas abaixar ligeiramente a cabeça e murmurar de volta um _"Eu também". _E você não ficou corado e nem sequer surpreso, porque teria que ser muito bobo para se surpreender com aquilo, e ela também. Vocês se amavam, é claro, quem não sabia disso?

E quem se importava com isso? Não mudou nada, no final.

_**X**_

(Meses depois do casamento, você passou em frente à casa dos dois todas as noites. E de vem quando você abaixava a cabeça e murmurava aquela frase de novo_ – _para ela, para a neve que nem sempre estava lá, para _ele_, para ninguém. Era bobo, aquilo, era idiota também. Mas, mesmo assim, _era_, existia, e era tudo o que te mantinha vivo.)

_**X**_

Você parou de fazer isso, há um tempo. Na verdade, parou de querer vê-la. Porque dói, Neji. E ela não quer te ver também, de qualquer modo. Mas, às vezes, como agora, quando volta de uma missão, você se encontra – não com ela, mas com ele.

Ele.

"_Neji-san!"_ Ele diz, correndo até o seu lado, os pés descalços fazendo barulho na terra. Ele é um imprevisto, ele não deveria existir. Ele é tão, tão bonito, Neji - e se parece tanto com você, se parece tanto com ela, se parece tanto com _todos os Hyuugas_ que ninguém poderia imaginar que ele foi fruto de uma estupidez. "_Como foi a missão?"_ Pergunta, sorrindo, porque já sabe a resposta. Ele é agitado. Deve ter sido a convivência com Kiba.

"_Bem." _Você responde, e ele sorri ainda mais porque ele é criança, Neji, e para ele você é só um parente muito _legal _que é conhecido como um dos mais fortes da vila, e que nunca se casou e não teve filhos só porque não teve vontade. Ele é tão _bobo_, Neji, e ele gosta tanto de você. E _ele não sabe, _ele nunca vai saber, e será uma criança para sempre sem saber que é a prova de todas as tradições que um dia foram quebradas. "_Um pouco cansativa, só. É que está muito calor hoje."_ Você acrescenta, e é verdade, não é? Está muito calor hoje, você está suando tanto, ele está suando tanto, e se ela estivesse aqui vocês pareceriam uma família.

"_Mesmo?" _Ele pára de andar, meio surpreso. "_Você não gosta do verão, Neji-san? É a melhor época do ano!"_

Você sorri ligeiramente, por causa do tom indignado dele. Sente vontade de abraçá-lo pelos ombros, mas jamais faria isso. _"De qualquer modo, logo estaremos no inverno."_

Ele suspira, os braços atrás da cabeça, voltando a andar. "_É... Que droga, eu odeio frio."_

E quem para dessa vez é você.

"_Neji-san?" _Pergunta ele, virando-se. "_O que foi?"_

E você o encara por alguns segundos, antes de dar um sorriso triste e voltar a andar.

"_Não, não é nada."_

_**X**_

Porque não está nevando agora, Neji.

E aquelas tradições já não existem mais.

**X**

**N/A: **...Pra ser honesta, eu estou olhando o número de páginas disso no Word e me perguntando quem diabos terá paciência para ler a fic toda, mas enfim, não importa. Eu gostei bastante dela e me diverti escrevendo.

**N/Abra: **E é por isso que eu digo – sexo só com proteção, crianças. Principalmente se vocês forem da mesma família.


End file.
